Drunken Snuggles Can Lead to Threesomes
by JooseBoxx
Summary: After Rachel's party, Puck's far too drunk to go home to his ma, Mike offers his place to crash. Puck's grateful. Mike/Puck/Tina threesome. Rating for content. Spoilers for 2.16 Blame it On the Alcohol.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

If it had been just a 'Rachel Berry' party, Puck would've been fine to go home. It wasn't like wine coolers would do it for him. But when she finally agreed to busting open the liquor cabinet, well, all bets were off. No one really knew that Puck's moods were highly dependent on the alcohol he drank. Whiskey made him argumentative, rum made him giggly, vodka made him broody and brandy made him, well, really fucking handsy. He probably should've stuck with whiskey or vodka for the night, but Britt nabbed the vodka (and who would say no when it meant her getting naked?) and Quinn and Mercedes got a hold of the whiskey. Puck wasn't up for the giggles that night, and it was the glee club, he'd probably just end up cuddling with Lauren or some shit like that, so he just went with the brandy and no one else touched it so all the more for him.

Only Lauren left early, so Puck ended up chatting with Mike and Tina after the spin the bottle and karaoke and more often than not he was just leaning against Mike, practically snuggled on the guy. No one commented though.

He was about ready to beg Rachel to let him sleep on her floor, down in her little party room, so that he wouldn't need to go home and face his ma chewing him out for getting blitzed on a school night and while on probation. Thankfully, Mike volunteered to take him home, and Mike knowing what Mike knew, Mike directed him back to his house rather than Puck's. It wasn't exactly a far walk from the Berry house to the Chang house, and from Mike's place it was an even shorter walk to the Cohen-Chang place, so Puck figured they'd walk Tina home and then go back to Mike's. Only Puck's not really walking, he's mostly cuddling Tina and walking at the same time, but she's a little short and Mike's a little jealous (because Tina's kinda cute and seems to blush a lot) so Mike kind of shoulders Puck off his girlfriend and onto himself. Weird, but it's cool; Mike's taller, he's totally a better height for it.

But Mike keeps making abortive little movements with his hands when Puck's nose brushes his throat (which is totally an accident, but Puck's walking and cuddling at the same time and it's a little awkward, okay) and Puck's close to just cuddling Tina again to avoid the weirdness when they reach Mike's place.

"I'm not stripping him, he can't sleep like that, but no way." Puck would point out that he is more than capable of taking off his own clothes, thank you very much, but he's just found Mike's bed, and it's fucking comfy, so he'll just lie there for a minute before he does it.

"You are such a baby. You're half naked in locker rooms all the time." It's not like they look though, and that's not taking another dudes clothes off. Although Puck will admit he sort of looks sometimes. Like, how he'll sometimes have a look at Mike and Sam, and seriously, Mike is totally way more ripped than Sam; Puck has no idea what Quinn's talking about.

Tina just yanks off Puck's boots, socks afterwards and then pulls him to lie on his back before sort of almost straddling him and pulling at his shirt. This is the part of a chick getting him out of his clothes that he kind of doesn't mind; although this is his buddy's girlfriend in his lap, and he went there once, he totally will not do it again. Especially not while said buddy is in the room. Only, Tina's wearing some perfume or something, and it's really nice, and Puck can't help but lean forward to smell at her neck.

"You smell good." His words are mumbled against her neck, and he raises his head slightly to ask her, "What're you wearing?" and his lips brush against her throat. It's a little strange, the way she bites off her answer and jerks a little, but then she sort of presses down in his lap and Puck figures that maybe he's made a little mistake.

"Okay, I'll help Puck from here." Mike is suddenly in Puck's line of vision and he wonders if he's going to get punched for turning the guys girlfriend on, even though he totally didn't mean it, and he's sort of half turned on himself. He just lets himself flop back, while Mike gets his jeans unbuttoned, and yeah, that's a mistake when Mike's hand brushes his semi and Puck's hips buck up towards it that's not a little awkward at all. Puck would expect Mike to pull away; to leave Puck with half open jeans, lying on the bed and walk his girlfriend home. Only his girlfriend is sitting on Mike's desk, where her skirt bunched up a little and Puck can totally see a bit of thigh and hell yeah, Tina's got appeal; she's all darkness and mystery and he's pretty sure she'd be fucking wild in the sack and this is totally not what he should be thinking about.

He really thinks Mike and Tina should leave for a while, let him rub one out and then sleep off the drink. Only Mike isn't pulling away and Tina's sort of pressing her ass back onto the corner of the desk while biting her lip. He's not overly sure what's going on, but Mike and Tina share one look, just one, before Mike rubs his hand over the front of Puck's boxers and the semi stiffens to a full on and Puck can't stop the groan.

It's always better with someone else's hand, and Mike has a larger hand that most chicks, and he's firm with pressing against Puck's length while Tina moans just behind him. Puck gives up caring on the why, pushing himself up to get more pressure and Mike shifts to kneel over Puck. It brings their hips together and Mike groans himself as he pushes down to press his own hard cock against Puck's and yeah; Puck's completely on board with whatever.

His jeans are tugged off and Mike's shirt is pulled over his head and Puck sees Tina's little hand run over those impressive abs (he can totally appreciate how fit Mike is okay). Puck foregoes copping a feel himself, instead raising a hand to unfasten Mike's jeans, because this will work so much better without the denim. He figures that Mike will have to pull away for a moment, just to strip out of his jeans, but instead, Mike leans forward, forehead bumping Puck's before their lips meet and yeah, this isn't weird. Really.

And maybe it's not Lauren that rocks him, but not having control. Because Mike? Totally hot and seriously getting him worked up from just a kiss. It's partially the way Mike's hand curves around Puck's head, pulling him up slightly and tipping his head back for a better angle, partially the way Mike's tongue just owns his mouth with no question. Puck manages to get a hand up, running it up Mike's chest as the dancer shifts and suddenly the jeans are gone, but it's really not an issue at all, because Mike's half naked and he's half naked and Mike just sucked on his tongue and it's possibly the hottest thing ever.

At least until Mike shifts, his knees press under Puck's legs, pushing until Puck's thighs are spread and he's almost straddling Mike's lap. But Mike thrusts down and sparks go off behind Puck's eyes and he doesn't even care if he's wrapped around Mike, so long as _that _happens again. The bed dips to his side, and Puck's distracted enough to glance over, groaning as he sees Tina, stripped to her underwear and rubbing between her legs.

"I need a condom," Mike suddenly pulls back, Puck's legs dropping to the mattress as Mike stumbles to his desk. Puck's seconds away from gathering his wits, he knows he is, when Tina's hand is back, running over his stomach to the front of his boxers and under them to wrap around his cock. Her hand is nothing like Mike's; it's small and smooth and soft, but it's pretty fucking fantastic anyway. He's not sure what the protocol is on kissing your buddy's girlfriend after the buddy has already kissed you and half rutted against you, but he avoids Tina's lips just in case (she seems on board with this, but Mike might have issues) and goes to that spot on her neck again, this time sucking with intent.

Tina shudders towards him, her grip tightening around him and Puck lets out a hiss against her neck, just as her grip borders on too much. But she pulls her hand away, instead tugging his boxers off and tossing them aside before she grabs the top of his mohawk to pull his head back and seal her lips over his (and yeah, it's totally about not being in control). Tina grips his hair, bites his lip and practically maps out his mouth. Any time he even tries to gain the upper hand she bites down on his lower lip, as if to tell him who's boss and fuck if that doesn't make him want it more.

He has to pull away from Tina when he feels Mike press at his ass, finger slick with something and Puck automatically tenses. Mike stops and Tine lightens up on the kiss. Her hand goes back to his cock while she laps at his mouth, licking at his lips and slipping her tongue past them to stroke along his tongue in smooth glides. Mike starts pressing his finger in again and this time Puck can press back to it, hips pushing back and then up, rocking into Tina's hand. One of Puck's hands grips to Mike's hair, a second finger causing him to hiss out and arch up, mouth open in a silent groan. Tina removes her bra and untangles his other hand from the sheets, directing it up her stomach to her chest, she leans back to kiss Mike, Puck knowing exactly what to do with his hand now, while she moans into her boyfriend's mouth and Puck presses back onto his fingers.

"I wanna watch you fuck him," Tina's voice, laced with sex and lust, totally fucking hot. He can't believe this girl pulled off a stutter for however long she played it up. Mike presses in a third finger, deeper than before and Puck's muscles practically quiver and jerk as he nudges what Puck has to assume is the prostate. "God, yeah, I wanna see it. Wanna watch him fall apart on your cock," Puck just whines at her words, because he's not saying no. "C'mon, baby, he's ready for you, fuck him."

Apparently, Mike's ready too. The fingers pull out and Puck's aware that he whines again, but shit, he's drunk and he's horny and he just wants to get laid. And Mike's suited up with a condom and kneeling between Puck's thighs all over again and it's just not worth it to question things. Especially not when Mike slides in; slow and careful and fucking amazing. Puck feels his spine arch, his back coming off the mattress, hears Tina's low moan and Mike's hiss. All he cares about is the nerves that are on fire and the stretch and burn and how fucking good it feels. Mike's hands push his hips down, just as he pulls back before building up steady rhythm, moving one hand to lift Puck's leg for a better angle.

"Fuck, Mike, harder." The shift just meant that Mike caught right _there _with every in stroke, coaxing jerks out of Puck and pushing him that much closer. A moan from Tina makes his turn his head, catching sight of her with her fingers inside her panties and her lip between her teeth, "Fucking Christ," it just pushed him closer.

"So fucking tight, so hot," Tina moaned again at Mike's words and Puck was simply reduced to breathless gasps, hands clutching at the sheets while Mike pressed deeper with each thrust and Puck could just rock back onto them. It was Tina's orgasm that set Puck off though; the way she shot up to her knees, kneeling closer to Mike and Puck and grabbing Puck's hand to urge him to finger her. She'd already gotten herself mostly there, but even with his brain slowly shutting off with the sparks of pure pleasure from Mike's continual, steady, hard thrusts, Puck caught on to Tina's want pretty quick.

He curled two fingers inside her, stroking along her insides in time with Mike's thrusts, thumb pressing to her clit and then she was gone. Her muscles fluttered around him, his fingers clenched in her heat as she almost screamed and bucked on his hand. She didn't touch his cock, just dropped her hand to his pec and nipped at his pierced nipple and he was done.

It was either Mike's name, her name or Gods name he yelled, but he yelled something as his stomach clenched and he came over his stomach and Mike's abs, ass clenching around Mike. It takes a few more thrusts, Mike muttering something under his breath and gasping as he jerks before stilling inside Puck.

Puck would be perfectly fine with just lying there for a while, but his chest is sticky and Mike is a little heavy. It's Tina who stumbles from the bed, pulling Puck's shirt over her head on her way to the bathroom. She comes back with a cloth, cleaning up Puck's chest after she's wiped her own thighs and then Mike pulls out to ditch the condom. This is probably the part where it gets awkward, and Puck cannot be dealing with that because he's fairly sure the hangover is starting now. There's something about Mike and Tina though, he's sure of it; in the way Tina runs her hand over Mike's chest before climbing onto the bed and pulling Puck under the covers with her, the way Mike just flicks off the light and gets in the other side.

Puck's sandwiched between them, Mike's arm stretching over him to sit on the curve of Tina's hip while she curves herself around Puck's back. He's perfectly content to just leave well enough alone and fall asleep.

And if someone needs to explain to him in the morning why his ass feels raw and he's in bed with Chang squared, Tina is very good with explanations and promising they'll refresh his memory.


End file.
